Casino
The Casino is a building found in both Stick RPG Complete and Stick RPG 2. It works similarly to a real casino, the player is given the option of a few mini-games which they can bet money on. If they win, they earn their money back, but if they lose, they lose their money. Stick RPG Complete The Casino in Stick RPG Complete holds three games; Slots, Blackjack and Roulette.. Slots The first mini-game that the protagonist can play is slots. In this game, the player gives the slot machine a certain amount of money, represented by three buttons at the bopttom of the machine labeled "$5", "$25", and "$100", respectively. The player then clicks on the handle to the right of the machine and the machine will display a combination of three symbols. If they get a certain symbol thrice, or sometimes twice, in a row, they get back whatever they bet. If they do not get any in a row, then the player loses however much they bet. Blackjack In this game, the player bets on him winning the game, which they do by getting a higher "score" than the dealer. The player can bet however much they want, and does so by repeatedly clicking on the chips on the table labeled "$5", "$25", "$100" and "$500". To clear the bet, the player clicks on the chip labeled "$0". Once the player has bet however much they want to, the click the button showing a pair of cards, and they are given two cards. What "score" the player gets depends on the face value, the 2 - 10 cards are worth their face value; i.e. The 2 card gets 2 points, 5 card gets 5 points, etc. The King and Queen cards are worth 10 points, and the Ace card can be worth either 1 point or 11 points. Once they are given the cards, they can press a button with a hand on it to "hold", which ends their turn and determines whether or not they won, or to click the button with a square on it to "hit me", meaning they will get more cards. The point is to get as close to 21 points without going over and having more points than the dealer. If they get more points than the dealer, or the dealer "busts", meaning the value of their cards added up to a value greater than 21, then the player wins and gets their money back. If the dealer gets more points than the player, or the player busts, than the dealer wins and the player loses their money. Roulette In this game, a ball is placed on a spinning wheel and the player bets on what the ball will end on. All spots on the wheel is labeled on a table and the player bets money by clicking on a spot on the table, then clicking on the chips in the lower left corner labeled "$5", "$25" and "$100". There is also a chip labeled "$0" to clear the bet you placed on the spot you clicked on, and a "Clear all bets" button, which clears all bets. You could also simply bet that it will land on an odd or even number, or on a red or black spot. The player then clicks the button with a roulette wheel on it, which will toss the ball onto the wheel. If you guessed correctly, how much money depends on what they bet on. If they correctly guessed that it would land on a number, they get their money back plus $35. If they correctly guessed that it would land on an odd, even, red or black number, they get their money back plus $2. Any other bets will win the player simply what they bet. However, if they guess incorrectly, then they lose whatever they bet.